It is known that oral hygiene devices such as electric toothbrushes are sealed against water entering the interior part of the handle of the electric toothbrush. Nevertheless, some parts such as the drive shaft that extends from an end of the handle may not be sealed when the oral hygiene is used; further the handle itself is also not sealed. This may lead to contamination of the drive shaft and the handle with liquids containing germs such as saliva (mixed with debris removed from the oral cavity) and with bacteria present on the skin of a user.
It is a desire to provide an attachment for an oral hygiene device and an oral hygiene device that are improved over the known attachments and oral hygiene devices.